Knotting a Hale
by stilesandsourwolf
Summary: Stiles is a new wolf and he's ready to experience werewolf sex for all it's worth - Adult Content - Graphic Werewolf Sex - bottom!Derek werewolf!Stiles AU -


The music played softly in the background, a women's soft, sultry tone humming throughout the room as Stiles slowly unbuttons his shirt. Derek rolls his eyes from the bed and shakes his head a little at Stiles.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh," Stiles whines as he drops his hands to his side and stomps lightly.

Derek slides to the edge of the bed and reaches out for Stiles. Stiles puts his hand into Derek's and moves towards him.

"You don't have to make such a big deal out of it Stiles; you're all I need to make it perfect." He says with a small grin as the soft melodic singing ends and another, more upbeat song starts.

Stiles rubs his neck with his free hand, his cheeks flushing pink.

"You need to stop saying things like that, so openly, it's freaking me out."

Derek leans back onto the bed and pulls Stiles on top of him. Stiles leans in for a kiss but Derek turns his head. He gets the hint and bites down onto his neck until he feels his teeth slice through Derek's skin. Derek moans and ruts up into Stiles as the taste of blood washes over his palate.

"Stiles, I need you…" Derek gasps as Stiles pulls back, "more."

"What?" Stiles asks confused.

"I want you to fuck me Stiles, claim me, and make me yours."

Stiles' jaw falls open as he gasps for air, "You- what?"

Derek just looks up into his eyes, his own eyes completely serious. Stiles nods slightly, "But me first."

Derek grabs Stiles by the shoulders and rolls them both over, putting himself on top of Stiles. He reaches a clawed hand to Stiles neckline and slices through his shirt then pulls it away.

"God damn it Derek, you need to stop that, and I'm running out of shirts."

"I'll buy you some in the morning," he replies as he leans forward and latches onto Stiles' nipple. Stiles bites his lower lip and lets out a moan. Derek nips and licks at Stiles' chest as he works his way down to his happy trail. He stops and takes in a deep whiff of Stiles before continuing.

He laps and sucks at Stiles' hard cock through his jeans causing Stiles to thrust up hard and moan. Derek unbuttons Stiles jeans and pulls them off in one motion then flings them to the ground. Stiles' cock bobs slightly from the movement. Derek wraps his hand around it and jerks it as he moves back to Stiles' face. They kiss roughly, biting at each other's lips, until Derek flips Stiles around so his ass is in the air.

Derek licks in a straight line from the base of his neck to his ass sending shivers down Stiles' spine and causing goose bumps to erupt on every inch of skin. Derek licks Stiles' hole then slowly slides a finger in. Stiles moans loudly as his ass is slowly stretched in preparation for the big cock he knows he's about to take. Derek slides his finger in and out slowly as he continues to lick at Stiles' hole. He adds another and begins twisting his fingers and scissoring them to open him further. After several minutes of prepping, Derek gets to his knees and slides his jeans down just enough for his cock to pop out of the top of them. He spits on his hand and slicks it across his dick then presses against Stiles eager hole.

Stiles pushes back against Derek's thrust as he feels Derek slide into him, roughly, not quite enough lube, but he loves it. He loves the sensation of Derek's cock in him with less slickness. Derek thrusts in and out of him rhythmically, slowly picking up pace as Stiles pushes back, making the thrusts harder. Small beads of sweat slide down Stiles' back and drip off as he moans loudly calling out Derek's name and begging for it harder. Derek's only too happy to oblige as he slams into Stiles harder.

Stiles feels like he's about to pass out from the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure when he feels an emptiness that sends his mind into a frenzy. He whines loudly begging for Derek to fuck him more but Derek doesn't listen. Instead he slaps Stiles' ass hard which pulls his mind out of the frenzy. Stiles turns around to see Derek on all fours, ass in the air like a bitch in heat begging for dick. His face says the same thing, he's staring at Stiles with eyes begging him to claim him like the puppy dog he is.

Stiles' instincts take over. He crawls over to Derek, gets onto his knees and mounts Derek from behind. He slicks some saliva onto Derek's ass then thrusts in hard. Derek howls in pain or pleasure, Stiles' can't tell, nor does he really care at the moment. He thrusts in and out of Derek hard, not giving him any time to adjust to having a cock inside of him. Derek growls and moans as Stiles picks up even more speed.

Stiles is barely aware of the soft music still playing in the background, but a tone catches his attention and causes his mind to go insane. He digs his nails into the back of Derek's neck, pinning him in place as he pounds his ass harder than he thought possible. Derek's skin is slick with sweat as he whimpers and begs for even more. Stiles feels a tightening in his groin as his thrusts grow shorter and he positions himself inside of Derek. His hips barely thrust as he feels the come rushing through his cock ready to explode into Derek.

He throws his head back as his world explodes into bright bursts of light, his vision going blurry. The ecstasy makes him light headed. He falls forward onto Derek, gasping for air, barely conscious as his body spasms. His hips continue to jerk slightly as cum gushes into Derek. Derek's still moaning as he strokes himself quickly.

Stiles regains some of his awareness, enough to realize Derek hasn't finished and enough to actually care about it. He opens his jaws and sinks his teeth into the base of Derek's neck. Derek grunts and begins to tremble as he shoots his load all over the sheets below the two of them.

Stiles pulls his teeth out of his mates neck and laps at the wound. He pulls his hips away from Derek slightly causing Derek to moan loudly.

"Oops," Stiles whispers weakly. He pushes back against Derek and rests his weight against the strong, brawny wolf. Derek lowers himself so he's flat on his stomach, pulling Stiles' along with him, whimpering slightly when Stiles' knot tugs at his hole.

"Jesus Stiles, I think yours is bigger than mine," Derek whimpers softly.

"Oh my- god Derek you feels so good around me, is this how it is for you?"

Derek just nods as his breathing slows down to a slight panting. The two of them lay together for half an hour as Stiles continuously pumps cum into Derek. His knot slowly shrinks until he's able to pull out of Derek. Steamy hot cum drips out of Derek's ass and slides down his thighs then onto the sheets.

"So, does this make me the alpha now?" Stiles asks, a grin stretching across his face.

"No," Derek says stoically as he pulls himself off the bed, "but you can play alpha if it means amazing sex like that." He walks across the room and into the bathroom to clean up.

Stiles flops back onto the bed and looks down at his clawed hands.

"You know you're my were-bitch now, right," He yells at the bathroom door. A loud roar is Derek's response and Stiles returns it with a growl. He jumps to his feet and leaps across the room flinging himself into the bathroom.

"You're my bitch, Derek Hale." He says as he closes the bathroom door behind himself.


End file.
